


Tell Daddy what you want

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Cable imagine, Daddy Kink, Deadpool - Freeform, Dominance, Embarrassment, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I went way overboard with this I think, Josh Brolin - Freeform, Kink, METAL ARM, Multiple Penetration, Mutants, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, X-Men References, daddy - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: Don't. Just don't. This is shameful self indulgent daddy kink smut. I have literally no excuses for it just take it and go.





	Tell Daddy what you want

"You are so fucked up." 

"You're one of those huh? You probably think Cable is hot too." Neena and Ellie currently throwing you the darkest shade. They can make fun all they want but you like what you like.

"Cable? Oh, you mean Daddy." You all got a laugh out of that. It was just mindless talk during lunch. The first peaceful day you've had in months it seems like. You doubt they really think anything of it but it was still weird to say out loud. Cable would talk to people sure, but not about much and not for long. This leaves everyone casting a pretty wide net over him. Daddy. He was definitely quite a bit older than any of you. Old enough to be your father at least, but he was fine as fuck and ripped to hell. Metal arm and all. A tree I wouldn't mind climbing.  
No one was prepared for you to be that bold about it though and definitely not prepared for him to walk in just in time to hear you say it either. Yukio aka your lifesaver aka the light of your life aka the most polite soul on planet Earth, was the only person to let you know he was standing right the fuck behind you.  
"Um... y/n." She pointed through you. It felt ridiculous and surreal like being in a Scooby-doo movie. You turn to face him, just as imposing as you remember. The heat rising in your face almost made you sweat, you could feel the embarrassment plastered there. He raised an eyebrow at you, like he was waiting for something but other than that his face is just as cold and unreadable as usual. You stare back at him, nodding to yourself a few times in shame before quickly swivelling around on the bar stool and immediately walking straight up the stairs to your room

"Love you sweetie!"

"Bye y/n!"

Neena and Yukio called after you. I should probably invest in a new life.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • •

You've been hold up in your room for hours. It's late. You've got too much flowing through your mind right now to sleep though. You thought about finding him to apologise for being gross or even to try and explain...  
Explain what? That you want to ride him all the way home?  
If you don't try and say something now there's no way you'll do it later. "X-Force" or whoever you all are supposed to be, were told to exchange numbers by our fearless leader: "Just in case of extra serious emergencies!" Definitely not for him to add us all to a group chat and exchange cat pictures. Your desperate ass sent one text and now you can't go back.

 

You up?

 

Congrats y/n, you're a thot.  
You didn't expect a reply, you were hoping that maybe he was asleep already. Maybe you wouldn't have to get close to him and pretend you didn't mean what you said, but your phone dinged. 

 

What do you want this late

 

I want to die. You try to relax he's not gonna hurt you.

 

I thought maybe we could talk? About today..

 

That's it. There it is. Can't turn back now. Or well, you can just not without fleeing the country of embarrassment. He's taking his time replying. Maybe he did fall asleep? No, you're not that lucky.

 

Gimme five minutes

 

Shit.  
He's coming. Five minutes is not a lot of time to compose yourself. Not to be in his presence. You go to touch your hair in the mirror and realise you're still wearing the most stained t shirt in existence and throw something clean on. Trying to look like a person. Do I have time to shower?

Five minutes later, exactly, you get a knock on your door.  
"It's open." You're definitely still not prepared for this. He walks in and leans against the wall farthest from where you're standing. 

"Okay, I'm listening. Talk."

You take a deep breath. You're really not ready to do this.  
"I'm not sure what you heard... or well I think I know what you walked in on at least. I'm just- I'm sorry. It was inappropriate. I don't want anything sour between us, we have to work together."

"Mmm." 

"Thats it? That's all you have to say?" You're honestly a bit offended that he isn't more offended.

"So this is only about your talk from earlier today?" 

"What.. what else would it be about?" You're horrified now. What else could it be? Did you do something to offend him on accident? When? How?

He chuckles at you shaking his head.  
"These last months together... You thought I wouldn't notice you staring at me? Trying to get closer to me? Volunteering to watch my back on missions?" This caught you by surprise. Oh no. Are you really this pathetic? This obvious? He cleared the room in five slow steps, you counted, closing the gap of space between you. Leaning down right in your face, eye glowing bright orange.  
"I see everything... like the way your heart is about to jump out of your chest." He laid his hand on the top of your shoulder stroking the collar bone with his thumb. 

You straightened yourself up. He's trying to get you riled. You find a small brush of confidence.  
"Well, I'm sorry to throw you off like that." You mock embarrassment taking a quick glance down at his hand.

He chuckled. Eyeing you up and down, shaking his head.  
"No, you're not." He's testing you? You don't know what he expects to get out of you but it's not coming as easy as he thinks.

"Well... I'm sorry I dragged you all the way up here for nothing." 

"You sure there's nothing else you need." He let's his fingers graze the length of your arm as he drops his hand. Need.

"Nothing that comes to mind." He nods and starts walking towards the door. You sigh and take a seat on the edge of your bed thinking he's leaving, surprised when you hear him lock it instead.

"What about something you want?" He hits the light. Folding his arms accross his chest, veins popping, sauntering back towards you. 

"I'm not sure what you mean." You decide to play dumb. You both know exactly what he's talking about but this way you might get him to do something about it first.

He drops his gaze towards the floor.  
"Really? Hmm..." he steps in between your legs, nudging your knees, parting them more. You look up at him, he looks down at you. Using one finger he suggests you backwards on the bed. You stop at your elbows.  
"All the way." You lay back. Setting one knee up next to your hip and one hand next your head he positions himself over you. He grabs ahold of your throat and reflexively you panick, latching onto his wrist. He dips down close to look you in the eye.  
"Relax..." he loosens his grip and splays his hand out and down. Accross your heaving chest and over your belly gently, then intently down into your pants. You gasp lightly at the sensation of warm metal pressed against your pussy. He raises his eyebrows impressed with how wet you are.  
"Already?" You bite your lip as you feel the heat rise in your face, and cover your eyes with your palms embarrassed. Jerk. 

He takes this opportunity of your guard being down to slide two fingers inside you.  
"Ah! Shit..." You can already feel the wave starting. The metal of his fingers becoming more and more slick with each dip. You start gasping for air as he starts twisting and picking up the pace. 

"That's it. Yeah... Cum on my fingers. C'mon you're already right there aren't you." You grab his wrist in an attempt to make him slow down. If he keeps going like this you're gonna scream and there's no telling whose in the hallways listening. He grabs your waistband and practically rips the shorts off of you. Clutching your thighs and pulling you in closer to him, using his other hand he holds both of yours in place on your stomach. He's relentlessly rubbing your clit with his thumb and fucking you with three of his other fingers.  
"Mmm... you're so warm y/n. I'm gonna love being inside you." He just said the right kind of nasty shit. The thought of him plowing you with that super soldier dick was just enough to push you over. Body twitching with ecstasy. He cleaned off his hands in his mouth while watching you come down from your climax. Nasty old man. You hate how quickly you let him undo you. 

"Fuck.." you sigh, desperately trying to catch your breath and not look like such a mess.

"That anything like what you were looking for?" He raises a cocky eyebrow at you.

You laugh and cover your face with a pillow.  
"Fuck you."

"...alright." You hear a zipper and him shuffling around, poking an eye out from under your safe space to see him stripping down in front of you. Metal chest glinting in the light from the window. Beautiful. It wasn't too obvious and he'd never admit it, but you could see a small bit of hesitation before he looked at you. Concern that you're turned off or scared. He might not like his body the way it is but it's one of the most incredible things you've ever seen and you're willing to prove it to him. He drops trou slowly for you. Fully erect and waiting. Already dripping, throbbing.

You can't help it, you let out a chuckle that was just a bit too much to hold back. "Ummmmm what the fuck do you think you're gonna do with all that?"

He gives you a half smirk and a wink.  
"You'll see."  
He grabs your ankles and yanks you down towards him. You slip out of your own shirt and prop yourself up on your elbows. He's eyeing you up and down like you're his last meal. Gently squeezing and rubbing your thighs, giving you shivers.  
"So, tell Daddy what you want." 

"Fuuuuuuuck..." You throw your head back, partially in annoyance because honestly fuck him for teasing you and partially out of amusement. I want you to forget that shit ever happened. You allot yourself these few seconds. Something tells you that you won't be getting many more of them. You roll your head back around to face him.  
"Mmmm.... your dick." Even though I'm terrified of what you could do with it right now.

"Yeah? How much you want?" He starts teasing your entrace with the head. You're dripping wet and throbbing you need this right now, but he's got all the time in the world apparently.

"All of it." You announce boldly but biting your lip shyly.

"All of it huh... what do you say?"  
You wonder how much he'd make you beg for it. Can't be too much, looking at the pulsing state of his dick. You grin at him voice almost a whisper.  
"Please.."

"Please, what?" He's started slowly running his fingers over the creamy juices streaming out of you. 

You HATE him for teasing you like this, but he's hot as fuck and this is definitely what you asked for. "Please, Daddy?"

He grins pumping himself a few times while taking in the sight of you once more. "Beautiful. Flip over."  
You do as he says. He pulls your hips up to give himself a better angle, separating your cheeks to take a nice hard look at your holes. He slowly drips a bit of spit off the end of his tongue and onto your waiting entrance.  
"Not that you need it."  
He lines himself up quickly and you can feel each inch of him filling you. Like he's slowly gonna rip you in half.

He pulls out quickly, completely. Just wanting to give you a taste.  
"Ugh fuck you." He slaps you sharply on the ass with his metal hand pressing the sting into your skin.

"Be sweet and I'll let you have some more." He slowly starts to fill you again. This time when your hips finally connect you clentch yourself around him. He growls from deep inside his chest.  
"Jesus."  
He grabs a fistful of your hair and forces you back up into his chest. Jerking your face around so you can look at him. A small evil grin embedded in his face.  
"Listen carefully. I looove your enthusiasm..." he places an uncharacteristicly light kiss on your temple.  
"But you're gonna cum for me again first. You came on my fingers. Now you're gonna cum on my cock. Then you're gonna cum on my face before I cum inside this nice fat ass." He gives your hip a slap with his metal hand and shakes you a few times for emphasis.  
"You understand me?" He thrusts up into you hard before you can answer him forcing a high pitched whine out of you.  
"Understand?" 

"Yes Daddy."

"Good... so unclench. Now bend over and arch that back for me."  
You do as he says. He's decided he's done teasing and practically throws himself back in keeping at a forceful pace. Like he can mine the orgasm out of you. The slaps from his hips making a soundtrack to your euphoria. He's thick. Almost painfully thick with the way he wants to make you cum. You can see the light from his eye shining accross the wall, he's up to something. Repositioning himself he changes to long deliberate strokes hitting that sweet spot deep inside you.

"Oh... oh god don't stop. Right there..." you burry your face in the blankets under you. Moaning into the mattress.

"Yeah? Not so scared of this big dick now are you sweetheart."

"Please... please... please..." that's the only word you can think of. He's fucked the rest of them out of you.

"Please what?" He reaches around you to slowly massage your clit in time with each hard thrust. 

"Please Daddy." Voice almost a whisper at this point.

"Tell me what you want." 

"I wanna... I wanna cum."

"Then ask for it." He stops moving completely. He wants you to beg for it. You try rocking your hips back into him but he holds you still.  
"Ask me." His voice is stern. "Say please fuck me Daddy."

"Please Daddy... please fuck me. Please, please make me cum." 

He pulls out. You think he's changed his mind until he flips you onto your back. He lifts your legs, hoisting one up onto his shoulder and holding the other up under your knee.  
"I wanna watch you cry." Fuck you. Your eyes were already watering though so he's clearly got your number. Quickly rolling his hips into you he bites down hard on your nipples switching back and forth, making sure they both get an equal amount of attention. You can feel another wave starting. He readjusts, lifting both legs up over one of his shoulders drilling you relentlessly while circling your clit. Goddamn it. You feel the tears start to stream down your face as your wave crashes.  
"Cum for me." On command you scream out, legs shaking. You're embarrassed by how loud you are. He instantly tosses your legs aside and bends to start licking at your folds. He wants you to cum again now. 

"WAIT wait wait please! I can't cum again, not right now. Please...?" you cross your legs in front of him, a foot on his chest to keep him away. You're gonna be way too numb after all that and you want to make sure you get the full experience. 

"Hmmmm..." he growled at the thought of letting you off easy. You didn't want him to stop stop but you definitely need a fucking break. You're willing to play whatever cards you've got. You get up to your knees to beg shamelessly this time.

"Please... I just came. Twice" You pout a little holding up two wiggly fingers, looking up at him through your lashes. These are your best puppy dog eyes you're throwing at him right now. Ghosting hands across his body, hoping you're convincing enough to sway him. He takes your chin and kisses you for the first time that night. The first time ever. It's rough. Like hard man-kiss rough. Like "I could quite literally rip you in half if I really wanted to, but I'd rather watch you squirm for me" rough. He pushes your head up and bites down hard around your neck, slowly dragging metal fingers accross your breasts and down your body.

"I love your skin..." He growls into you. Persistent fucker, you'll give him that. You stop him when he gets to your belly button and grab the back of his neck, pressing your forehead into his.

"Please..?" You bat your eyes at him a few times and he rubs his thumb accross your bottom lip, eye pulsing bright orange.

"Fine." He falls back first into the bed lifting himself up on his elbows. He is a structure, not too tall comparatively but definitely one solid mass.  
"Come clean me up then." You drop to the floor on your knees. The view of him from between his thighs is spectacular. You're excited for your turn to please him. Even though he gave me essentially no direction other than that. It was almost embarrassing. Watching him watch you try, not lifting his gaze once. In hindsight, there was no way you were ever gonna take all of him. Never. Not with a millennia of experience. You must be doing something right though, he brushes your hair out of the way to get a better look. Feeling more confident you relax a little, able to take more of his length down your throat.  
"There you go... swallow it." His voice is heavy and rough. It sounds like gravel and it makes you feel small. Every once in a while he'll buck his hips slightly until he forces himself to stop. You love seeing him so vulnerable and struggling. Letting you run your hands up and down his hard body. Feel each muscle flex. Hear each hiss leave him.  
"Okay sweetheart, gotta let go for me now." You release him with a gasp. Face full of tears and if you weren't already completely out of breath, he grabs you under the chin covering your mouth with his kissing you hard.  
"Now come take a seat." He leans back into the mattress and you position yourself straddling his face. He feathers his hands accross your thighs.  
"Mmm you've got such a pretty pussy." Clutching two large handfuls of your flesh he gets right to work. You roll your hips accross his tongue and face.

"Oh god yes. Daddy, yes." He's moving his tongue around like there's treasure buried inside you. You can already feel the bruises forming on you under his grip. You want him to mark every inch of your skin.  
"Thank you Daddy. Oh my god thank you."  
He forces you down further onto him, suckling your clit. Before you know it your legs are shaking and you're on all fours while he's digging nails into your thigh and waist. You want that release but you want him to cum with you. You find some strength and beg him one more time.  
"Cable... Daddy please. Please cum with me... please daddy." He doesn't even answer you he's too eager to feel you again.  
Carefully but swiftly he pins you under him again. One leg on each shoulder as he digs and wraps his arms around your waist.  
"Normally I'd be much more gentle but I think you've come way past that already tonight." He lines himself up and delicately pushes into you. It hurts but it's blinding you with pleasure at the same time.

"Ah... god you're big." You can feel that final wave approaching fast and he's not letting up until you both crash. You're slowly turning into a blabbering idiot but it feels too good for you to care anymore. He pulls you as far into his lap as possible 

"Say it." 

"Fuck me daddy." It feels more and more right every time you say it now.

"Fucking say it!" He's desperate. Grunting from the back of his throat with each thrust.

"Please fuck me Daddy! Please, fuck me harder!"

 

"Ah you feel so good. Sooo good, so fuckin good." He groans into your chest in between biting down on chunks of your flesh.

He thrusts hard a few more times violently before you feel him spill his seed deep into your ass. He pulls out slowly and you roll onto your stomach, exhausted, used and higher than you've ever been. He finds himself and starts getting dressed. You don't have the strength to ask him to stay. This was just supposed to be an apology. He turns to you slipping his shirt on slowly letting you get one good last look.

"If I ever catch you calling me that again..."  
He leans down to grab your face in one hand kissing you hard once while grabbing a handful of ass with the other.  
"I'll smack that tongue outta your mouth..." he brushes a few locks of hair from your face before turning his back on you and heading towards the door to leave. It could be the amazing dick down you just got that has you feeling brave but you decide he's worth trying something stupid now. You prop yourself up on your elbows with the last bits of strength you can find.

"Thank you Daddy..." you see a small gleam of orange light of his face. He pauses slightly on the last step before straightening up and walking out closing the door behind him. You're in so much trouble.


End file.
